


heaven

by dryadfiona



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Background Amberpricefield, Established Relationship, F/F, Forehead Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23342797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dryadfiona/pseuds/dryadfiona
Summary: Rachel doesn't remember the last time she felt so happy.
Relationships: Rachel Amber/Maxine "Max" Caulfield
Comments: 9
Kudos: 78





	heaven

"You know, no one else in class is taking this project so seriously," Rachel says, and Max laughs on the path ahead of her.

"Yeah, but I had such a good idea for this shot! Come on."

Rachel follows Max, because of course she does. She's so used to being the one dragging her and Chloe along on plenty of adventures (and plenty more misadventures). It's kind of nice to not be the one leading things.

The beach is way colder and less sunny than the one she remembers from California, but it's her favorite place in Arcadia Bay anyway, so when Max had said she had a photo idea at the beach, Rachel had jumped on it. She was almost happy that Chloe had a shift at work and couldn't join them. She loves Chloe, but she doesn't get to spend nearly enough time with Max alone other than study dates, which are nice, but tainted by _school_.

Technically, this is for a school project, too, but with the small smile on Max's face as she walks around the beach, Rachel doesn't really care. 

"Um, so--are you okay to be my model?"

"I'm more than _okay_ with it, Max," Rachel says, and Max smiles at her. "Just tell me where you want me."

Her innuendo gets ignored, but Max's face is a little pinker than the wind would make it, so Rachel counts it as a victory. "I think in the water? Maybe?"

"It's October," Rachel whines, but steps into the water anyway. It's, unsurprisingly, fucking freezing. 

Max takes a few steps back and holds up her camera. Rachel smiles her normal modelling smile, wide and convincing enough that it almost looks genuine. She hears the shutter click and Max pulls out the polaroid and shakes it.

"I thought you weren't supposed to shake them," Rachel says, trying not to let her teeth chatter.

"Bad habit," Max says, continuing to shake it. She looks down at it and frowns. "Hm."

"Not what you hoped for?" Rachel asks.

"No," Max admits. "It's--you look awesome, but it's not...genuine?"

"Hm," Rachel says. "Well, remind me of your idea."

"It's your favorite parts of Arcadia Bay," Max says. "And I thought of the beach, because you can get _great_ shots here and I know everybody's going to take photos of the lighthouse already."

Rachel steps out of the water, not enjoying the way the sand squishes between her toes. "Does it mean only locations?" 

Max's frown shifts into a little "o". "That's a good point. I hadn't thought of that."

"So what's your _real_ favorite part of Arcadia Bay?"

Max's face flushes again, and Rachel takes a few steps closer. "Um."

"Is it me? I bet it's me."

"You _and_ Chloe, genius," Max mumbles. Rachel notices her camera is pointed up at herself, and remembers how Max's first instinct when she's surprised is to take photos, and kisses her.

Like she expected, she hears the shutter _click_ again. Max kisses her back after a second, and Rachel pulls her in closer. When Max eventually pulls back, her face is fire-engine red.

"I think that's a good one," Rachel says brightly. Max looks down at the photo--their faces framed by golden light, Max's wide-eyed surprise, Rachel smiling into the kiss.

"Yeah," Max agrees. "I don't know if I can submit it, though."

"Your last photo was Chloe smoking weed on top of a bus," Rachel teases.

"Yeah, but _still_."

They bicker their way back to the bus stop, Max's hand in Rachel's, and Rachel thinks that Max might just be her favorite part of Arcadia Bay too.


End file.
